habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new sv 2019
---- Här ser du alla nyheter från 2019. Aktuella nyheter 4/6 2019 JUNI-BAKGRUNDER OCH FÖREMÅL FRÅN VAPENSKÅPET! Vi har lagt till tre nya bakgrunder i Bakgrundsbutiken! Nu kan din avatar ta djupa dyk till Undervattensventilerna, simma med ett Fiskstim och njuta av Kustklippors skönhet. Spana in dem under Användarikon > Bakgrunder! Dessutom finns det nya utrustningsdelar i det Förtrollade vapenskåpet, bland annat Seglaroutfiten. Se till att jobba hårt på dina uppgifter i verkliga livet för att få samtliga delar! Hoppas du tycker om dem :) ---- 3/6 2019 JUNI 2019 RESOLUTION SUCCESS-UTMANING OCH NY TAKE THIS-UTMANING Habitica-teamet har lanserat en ny serie officiella Utmaningar i Official New Year's Resolution Guild (Officiella Nyårslöftes-gillet). Dessa Utmaningar är till för att hjälpa dig sätta uppnåbara mål och sen hålla dig till dem under årets lopp. I den här månadens Utmaning, Mark Your Journey, reflekterar vi över det ni åstadkommit sedan januari och ser fram mot resten av året! Den har ett pris på 15 Juveler som kommer delas ut 1:a juli till fem tursamma vinnare. Grattis till vinnarna av majs Utmaning: @CamelliaLynne, @wespe, @bdwilson, @skyflower, och @Mawri! Nästa Take This-utmaning har också lanserats, "You've Got a Friend in Me!", med fokus på att uttrycka tacksamhet till personer som gör våra liv bättre. Spana in den för att få ytterligare delar av Take This-utrustningssetet! Take This är en ideell organisation som vill informera gamer-gemenskapen om psykisk hälsa, utbilda om psykiska sjukdomar och hur man kan förebygga dessa samt minska stigmat kring psykisk ohälsa. Grattis till vinnarna av förra Take This-utmaningen "Organize Your Inventory!": storprisvinnaren t3h5rC och andrapristagarna avogad-ro, DrearyDear, BlueSky, Riou och Keeva! Dessutom har alla som deltagit i Utmaningen fått en del av Take This-setet, om man inte redan hade hela setet. Du hittar det nya föremålet bland dina Belöningar. Hoppas du tycker om det! ---- Maj 2019 30/5 2019 NYA GLASÖGONALTERNATIV FÖR AVATARER OCH SISTA CHANSEN ATT SKAFFA FÖREMÅL FRÅN MAJS BEGRÄNSADE UTGÅVA Nya glasögonalternativ för avatarer Vi har ett nytt set av gratis modifikationer till din avatar: halvmåneglasögon! Vi hoppas att alla ni glasögon-bärande habiticaner där ute tycker om dessa nya alternativ. Du hittar dem under Användare > Redigera karaktär > Extra. Sista chansen för Dazzling Dragon-setet Påminnelse: imorgon är sista dagen för att abonnera och få Dazzling Dragon-setet! Ett abonnemang ger dig också möjligheten att köpa Juveler med Guld. Ju längre ditt abonnemang är desto fler Juveler får du! Tack så mycket för ditt stöd! Du hjälper hålla Habitica igång. Sista chansen för Kläckningsdryckerna Solsken och Blommig Påminnelse: imorgon är sista dagen att köpa Kläckningsdryckerna Solsken och Blommig! Om de återvänder så blir det tidigast om ett år, så skjut inte upp det! Sista chansen för Djuruppdragsbunten Feathered Friends Imorgon är också sista dagen att köpa den rabatterade Djuruppdragsbunten Feathered Friends, som innehåller uppdragen Falk, Papejoga och Uggla för endast sju Juveler! Se till att lägga vingarna på ett par innan de flyger iväg! Du hittar bunten i Uppdragsbutiken. ---- 28/5 2019 MAJS ABBONENTFÖREMÅL AVSLÖJADE! Majs set av abonnentföremål har avslöjats: Dazzling Dragon Item Set! Du har tills 31:a maj på dig att få detta föremål när du abonnerar. Om du redan är en aktiv abonnent, ladda om sidan och klicka dig sedan till Förråd > Föremål för att hämta din utrustning! Abonnenter får också möjligheten att köpa Juveler med Guld -- ju längre du abonnerar, desto fler Juveler kan du köpa varje månad! Det finns också andra fördelar, såsom längre tillgång till icke-komprimerad data och ett gulligt Jackalope-husdjur. Det bästa är att abonnemang hjälper oss att driva Habitica. Tack så mycket för ditt stöd -- det betyder mycket för oss. ---- 23/5 2019 BLOGGINLÄGG: WIKI OCH USE CASE SPOTLIGHTS! Blogginlägg: Förtrollade vapenskåpet Månadens utvalda Wiki-artikel är om det Förtrollade vapenskåpet! Vi hoppas att artikeln hjälper dig belöna dig själv för det du åstadkommit. Se till att spana in den och låt oss få veta vad du tycker genom att nå ut till oss på Twitter, Tumblr och Facebook. Use Case Spotlight: Förliva Slutspelet Den här månadens Use Case Spotlight handlar om att hålla det intressant i Habiticas Slutspel (Endgame)! I den finns flera toppenförslag från habiticaner i Use Case Spotlights-gillet. Vi hoppas att den är till hjälp för er habiticaner som varit med länge och vill prova något nytt. Dessutom håller vi på att samla användarbidrag till nästa Spotlight! Vi vill höra dina bästa trick och strategier för att göra mesta möjliga utav Krigar-klassen. Vi kommer välja ut tips inskickade av spelare till Habitica-bloggens Use Case Spotlights nästa månad, så lägg upp dina förslag i Use Case Spotlights-gillet redan nu. Vi ser fram emot att lära oss mer om hur du använder Habitica för att göra förbättringar i ditt liv och få saker gjorda! ---- 21/5 2019 NYTT MAGISKT KLÄCKNINGSDRYCKSUPPDRAG! Goda nyheter, habiticaner! Vi introducerar en ny typ av Uppdrag som belönar dig och medlemmarna i ditt sällskap med aldrig-förr-släppta Magiska kläckningsdrycker. Hämta det allra första Magisk kläckningsdryck-uppdraget någonsin, Brazen Beetle Battle, och besegra bossen för att få förtrollande Bronsmagiska kläckningsdrycker (Bronze Magic Hatching Potions) genom att göra klart dina uppgifter i verkliga livet. Spana in uppdraget i Uppdragsbutiken idag! ---- 16/5 2019 GILLE-SPOTLIGHT: DE SENASTE NYA OCH FRAMSTÅENDE GILLENA! Det finns en ny Gille-Spotlight på bloggen som lyfter fram ännu fler nya och kommande Gillen! Spana in det nu för att finna nya gemenskaper där du kan diskutera dina mål och intressen. ---- 14/5 2019 KLÄCKNINGSDRYCKERNA SOLSKEN OCH BLOMMIG! En ny husdjurssort är här! Spana in den sprillans nya Kläckningsdrycken Solsken och återvändaren Blommig. Du kan skaffa dem på the Marknaden och använda dem för att kläcka vilket vanligt husdjursägg som helst (Magiska kläckningsdrycker fungerar inte på Uppdragshusdjursägg). Husdjur från Magiska kläckningsdrycker är inte kräsna, så vad du än matar dem med blir de glada! När de försvunnit från Marknaden kommer det ta minst ett år innan Solsken och Blommig är tillbaka, så se till att skaffa dem nu! 9/5 2019 UPPDRAGSBUNT: FEATHERED FRIENDS! Om du är ett fan av fåglar som hus- och riddjur så har du tur! Fr.o.m. idag och t.o.m. 31:a maj kan du köpa Uppdragsbunten Feathered Friends och få uppdragen Papegoja, Uggla och Falk för endast 7 Juveler! Det är 5 Juveler billigare än att köpa dem separat. Spana in den nu idag i Uppdragsbutiken! 7/5 2019 MAJ-BAKGRUNDER OCH FÖREMÅL FRÅN VAPENSKÅPET! Vi har lagt till tre nya bakgrunder i Bakgrundsbutiken! Nu kan din avatar lära sig nya moves i Dojon, promenera i en Park med en staty och beundra en Regnbågsäng. Spana in dem under Användarikon > Bakgrunder! Dessutom finns det nya utrustningsdelar i det Förtrollade vapenskåpet, inklusive Nephrite Archer-setet. Se till att jobba hårt på dina uppgifter i verkliga livet för att få samtliga delar! Hoppas du tycker om dem :) 2/5 2019 MAJ 2019 RESOLUTION SUCCESS-UTMANING OCH NY TAKE THIS-UTMANING Habitica-teamet har lanserat en ny serie officiella Utmaningar i Official New Year's Resolution Guild (Officiella Nyårslöftes-gillet). Dessa Utmaningar är till för att hjälpa dig sätta uppnåbara mål och sen hålla dig till dem under årets lopp. I den här månadens Utmaning, Review Your Combat Tactics, fokuserar vi på att förfina din strategi så att du kan hålla dig motiverad och fortsätta framåt nu när vi är nästan halvvägs genom året!! Den har ett pris på 15 Juveler som kommer delas ut 3:e juni till fem tursamma vinnare. Grattis till vinnarna av aprils Utmaning: punkshep, Syntrillium, BardoVelho, Betsy, och Baileythebookworm! Nästa Take This-utmaning har också lanserats, "Organisera ditt förråd!", med fokus på att göra din omgivning mindre plottrig. Spana in den för att få ytterligare delar av Take This-utrustningssetet! Take This är en ideell organisation som vill informera gamer-gemenskapen om psykisk hälsa, utbilda om psykiska sjukdomar och hur man kan förebygga dessa samt minska stigmat kring psykisk ohälsa. Grattis till vinnarna av förra Take This-utmaningen "Harder, Faster, Stronger!": storprisvinnaren Evan Cowan, och andrapristagarna ResearcherLilly, corinnetags, Lucy, mrdarq, och Snarky. Dessutom har alla som deltagit i Utmaningen fått en del av Take This-setet, om man inte redan hade hela setet. Du hittar det nya föremålet bland dina Belöningar. Hoppas du tycker om det! ---- April 2019 30/4 2019 SISTA CHANSEN FÖR APRIL-ERBJUDANDEN! Sista chansen för Våryra-outfits, avatar-modifikationer, Magiska kläckningsdrycker, samt Shiny Seeds Idag är sista dagen av Våryra-festivalen, så om du fortfarande har några Våryra-föremål som du vill köpa är det bäst att du skyndar dig! Våryra-utrustningen kommer inte återvända förrän tidigast om ett år; när det väl är tillgängligt igen kommer det kosta Juveler i stället för Guld. Pastell-hudsetet och Skimrande hårfärger kommer också försvinna när Galan tar slut, så se till att skaffa dem snabbt från Användare > Redigera karaktär! Magiska kläckningsdryckerna Regnbåge, Himmelsk och Trädgård kommer också försvinna från Marknaden när Galan tar slut. Se till att roffa åt dig alla dryckerna du behöver innan de är borta! Dessutom kommer Säsongsbutiken också stänga ner, så nu är det dags att lägga beslag på de sista föremålen och fylla på ditt lager av Shiny Seeds! Sista chansen för Opulent Opal Set Påminnelse: idag är sista dagen att abonnera och få Opulent Opal-setet! Ett abonnemang ger dig också möjligheten att köpa Juveler med Guld. Ju längre ditt abonnemang är desto fler Juveler får du! Tack så mycket för ditt stöd! Du hjälper hålla Habitica igång. ---- 25/4 2019 APRILS ABONNENTFÖREMÅL! Aprils set av abonnentföremål har avslöjats: Opulent Opal Item Set! Du har tills 30:e april på dig att få detta föremål när du abonnerar. Om du redan är en aktiv abonnent, uppdatera sidan och bege dig sen till Förråd > Föremål för att hämta din utrustning! Abonnenter får också möjligheten att köpa Juveler med Guld -- ju längre du abonnerar, desto fler Juveler kan du köpa varje månad! Det finns också andra fördelar, såsom längre tillgång till icke-komprimerad data och ett gulligt Jackalope-husdjur. Det bästa är att abonnemang hjälper oss att driva Habitica. Tack så mycket för ditt stöd -- det betyder mycket för oss. ---- 23/4 2019 BAKOM KULISSERNA: ETT FJÄRILSTRÄDGÅRDSÄVENTYR MED BEFFYMAROO! Det finns ett nytt Bakom kulisserna-inlägg på Habitica-bloggen! Beffymaroo delar med sig av hur det går till att skapa sin egen fjärilsträdgård och titta på dessa fascinerande--och fördelaktiga--varelser i hemmet och på gården. ---- 18/4 2019 HABITICA-BLOGGAR: USE CASE SPOTLIGHT Månadens Use Case Spotlight handlar om att se över och bedöma dina Uppgifter! I den finns flera toppenförslag från habiticaner i Use Case Spotlights-gillet. Vi hoppas att den är till hjälp för de av er som funderar på att fräscha upp sina Att-Göra-listor. Dessutom håller vi på att samla användarbidrag till nästa Spotlight! Hur gör man för att det ska fortsätta kännas nytt och intressant när man använt Habitica under en lång tid? Vi kommer välja ut tips inskickade av spelare till Habitica-bloggens Use Case Spotlights nästa månad, så lägg upp dina förslag i Use Case Spotlights-gillet redan nu. Vi ser fram emot att lära oss mer om hur du använder Habitica för att göra förbättringar i ditt liv och få saker gjorda! ---- 11/4 2019 HABITICA-BLOGGAR: GILLE-SPOTLIGHT OCH WIKI-SPOTLIGHT Gille-spotlight: Fler nya och framstående Gillen Det finns en ny Gille-spotlight på bloggen som lyfter fram ännu fler nya och kommande Gillen! Spana in den nu för att finna nya gemenskaper där du kan diskutera dina mål och intressen. Blogginlägg: Utbrändhet Månadens utvalda Wiki-artikel handlar om utbrändhet! Vi hoppas att den hjälper dig i balanserandet av realistiska förväntningar för produktivitet. Se till att spana in den och låt oss få veta vad du tycker genom att nå ut till oss på Twitter, Tumblr och Facebook. ---- 9/4 2019 APRIL APRIL-UTMANINGENS VINNARE, TRÄDGÅRDSKLÄCKNINGSDRYCKER SAMT VÅR-MODIFIKATIONER FÖR DIN AVATAR April April-utmaningens vinnare och Blogginlägg! Vinnarna för April April-social-medie-utmaningen har valts! Grattis till: isaaleonardo, Bee_, kitt-haven, alittleofeverything och Zelah_Meyer! Tack till alla som delade sina grymma bilder på sina frukt-och-grönt-husdjur! Du kan se en rolig sammanställning av hyssen på vår blogg. Häng kvar för att se vilka knasiga upptåg som Aprilnarren får för sig nästa år! Magisk kläckningsdryck: Trädgård Aprilnarren återvänder till Värdshuset, han ler sitt karakteristiska busiga flin och drar på en vagn vars innehåll är täckt med ett färgglatt skynke. "Jag är så glad att alla tyckte om mitt nyttiga skämt!" förkunnar han och kastar konfetti i luften, såsom han ofta gör. "Eftersom ni alla hade så mycket kul har jag tagit med mig en till överraskning!" Han drar dramatiskt av skynket och avslöjar att vagnen är full av trolldrycksflaskor! Varje flaska ser ut att innehålla en formskiftande grönsak. "Nu kan du behålla dina frukt- och grönsakshusdjur året runt!" säger han. "Ta väl hand om dem, så ser jag er alla snart igen. Jag har visst överträffat mig ordentligt den här gången, så jag måste komma på en riktigt bra plan inför nästa år..." Med det tar narren avsked och försvinner i ett moln av salladsblad, lämnande efter sig en vagn full av trolldrycker. Tack vare Aprilnarren kan du köpa Magiska trädgårdskläckningsdrycker på Marknaden mellan nu och 30:e april! Trädgårdshusdjur har inga ridbara former (ännu!) så ha det i åtanke när du handlar. När de försvunnit kommer det ta åtminstone ett år innan dryckerna är tillgängliga igen, så se till att skaffa dem nu! Skimrande hårfärger och Pastellfärgade hudtyper Säsongsutgåvan Skimrande hårfärger och Pastellfärgade hudtyper-setet finns nu att köpa under Användarikon > Redigera karaktär! Dessa utseende-sets kommer endast vara tillgängliga t.o.m. 30:e april, sen försvinner de från butiken tills nästa Våryra. Dock, om du köper dem kan du komma åt dem under hela året! ---- 2/4 2019 NYA BAKGRUNDER OCH FÖREMÅL FRÅN VAPENSKÅPET, MÅNATLIGA UTMANINGAR, SAMT SHINY SEEDS April-bakgrunder och föremål från Vapenskåpet Vi har lagt till tre nya bakgrunder till Bakgrundsbutiken! NU kan din avatar besöka ett Halvlingshus, fördriva tiden i en fridfull Björkskog och beskåda superblomstret i den Blomstrande öknen. Spana in dem under Användarikon > Bakgrunder! Dessutom finns det nya utrustningsdelar (som du kan betala för med Guld) i det Förtrollade vapenskåpet, inklusive lite roliga skämtartiklar till äran av 1:a April! Se till att jobba hårt på dina uppgifter i verkliga livet för att få samtliga delar! Hoppas du tycker om dem :) April 2019 Resolution Success-utmaning och ny Take This-utmaning Habitica-teamet har lanserat en ny serie officiella Utmaningar i Official New Year's Resolution Guild (Officiella Nyårslöftes-gillet). Dessa Utmaningar är till för att hjälpa dig sätta uppnåbara mål och sen hålla dig till dem under årets lopp. I den här månadens utmaning, Samla ditt sällskap, fokuserar vi på att hitta uppmuntrande kamrater för att hjälpa dig känna ansvar för dina mål! Den har ett pris på 15 Juveler som kommer delas ut 1:a maj till fem tursamma vinnare. Grattis till vinnarna av mars Utmaning: DcryptMart, LONEW0LF, Elcaracol, DungeonMasterful och 7NationTpr! Nästa Take This-utmaning har också lanserats: "Harder, Faster, Stronger!", med fokus på att sätta och uppnå mål om fysisk aktivitet. Spana in det för att få ytterligare delar till Take This-utrustningssetet! Take This är en ideell organisation som vill informera gamer-gemenskapen om psykisk hälsa, utbilda om psykiska sjukdomar och hur man kan förebygga dessa samt minska stigmat kring psykisk ohälsa. Grattis till vinnarna av förra Take This-utmaningen "Do One Thing Well!": storprisvinnaren Денис Кадников, och andrapristagarna addone, alihenri, Hemogoblin3991, Kalu_Ienvru, and gabriellamara! Dessutom har alla som deltagit i Utmaningen fått en del av Take This-setet, om man inte redan hade hela setet. Du hittar det nya föremålet bland dina Belöningar. Hoppas du tycker om det! Shiny Seed Kasta ett Shiny Seed på dina vänner så förvandlas de till glada blommor ända tills deras nästa cron! Du kan köpa fröna med Guld i Säsongsbutiken. Dessutom: om du blir förvandlad genom ett Shiny Seed får du Jordbruksvänner-prestationen! Vill du inte vara en blomma? Då kan du enkelt köpa Petal-Free Potion från dina Belöningar för att ta bort effekten. Shiny Seeds är tillgängliga i Säsongsbutiken t.o.m. 30:e april! ---- 1/4 2019 APRILNARREN SLÅR TILL IGEN! Frukt- och Grönsakshusdjur och NPC:er Aprilnarren har dykt upp, och han har med sig så mycket frukt och grönt att det skulle räcka till en bondemarknad. "HAHA!" ropar han, medan en drakfrukt studsar bredvid honom. "Jag har alltid tyckt att bra humor ska vara hälsosamt och näringsrikt, så jag har återgått till mina rötter, så att säga, för att än en gång förse Habitica med nyttig växtkraft!" "Han har ersatt alla våra rustade husdjur med frukter och grönsaker!" säger QuartzFox och klappar mjukt en tomat med nöjd min. "Fast det är sant, det är ju väldigt gulliga frukter och grönsaker!" Olika rustade djur visar olika frukter och grönsaker. Ha det så kul med att upptäcka alla! NPC:erna har också förvandlats till frukt- och grönsaksvarianter av sig själva som en hyllning till Habiticas allra första aprilskämt år 2014! Gå och spana in dem. Speciell April April-social medie-utmaning! För ännu mer kul, ta en titt på den officiella Utmaningen som lagts upp särskilt för idag! Dela din avatar rustad med ditt nya frukt-och-grönt-husdjur på sociala medier mellan nu och 3:e april, så har du chansen att vinna juveler och få din avatar utvald till Habitica-bloggen! ---- Mars 2019 29/3 2019 SISTA CHANSEN FÖR MARS ABONNENTUTRUSTNING! OCH APRILNARREN LOVAR ATT HAN KOMMER SKÖTA SIG I ÅR Sista chansen för mars abonnentutrustning Påminnelse: denna helg är sista chansen att abonnera och få det Ägg-straordinära Utrustnings-setet! Ett abonnemang ger dig också möjligheten att köpa Juveler med Guld. Ju längre ditt abonnemang är, desto fler juveler får du! Tack så mycket för ditt stöd! Du hjälper hålla Habitica igång. Aprilnarren svänger förbi Värdshuset... Nu när mars i Habitica är nästan vid sitt slut undrar alla vad den alltig lika busiga Smygarnas mästare, Aprilnarren, har förberett inför sin favorithelgdag. Han har stannat till vid Värdshuset idag, till synes för att äta lunch, men han verkar angelägen att stilla ryktena kring chansen för hyss inom den närmaste framtiden. "Jag har lovat mig åt hälsa igen!" säger han, glatt mumsande på ett sprött, moget päron. "Jag är för upptagen med att fräscha upp min näringslära för att över huvudtaget kunna spela ett spratt! Om något så skulle jag hellre vilja hjälpa alla habiticaner att få in mer hälsosam mat i sina rutiner." Beffymaroo ler och lutar sig för att viska till Piyo och SabreCat på bänken intill. "Med tanke på hans meritlista under åren skulle jag säga att oddsen för att han kommer bete sig i år är de samma som för att det skulle börja regna kronärtskockor." Kanske bör du återkomma när det blir 1:a april och se vad som händer… ---- 28/3 2019 BEFFYMAROO PÅ WONDERCON! Hej habiticaner! Beffymaroo kommer representera Habitica på Wondercon i år. Hon kommer dela ut Habitica-klistermärken, She'll be handing out Habitica stickers, promo-koder för Unconventional Armor-setet, och andra spännande, speciella prylar (begränsat antal!). Leta efter henne när hon springer runt mässan i sin handgjorda Melior Hood-scarf på fredag 29:e mars! ---- 26/3 2019 MARS ABONNENTFÖREMÅL AVSLÖJADE! Abonnentföremålen för mars har avslöjats: det Ägg-straordinära setet! Du har endast fem dagar på dig att få föremålet när du abonnerar. Om du redan är en aktiv abonnent, ladda om sidan och bege dig sen till Förråd > Föremål för att hämta din utrustning! Abonnenter får också möjligheten att köpa Juveler med Guld -- ju längre du abonnerar, desto fler Juveler kan du köpa varje månad! Det finns också andra fördelar, såsom längre tillgång till icke-komprimerad data och ett gulligt Jackalope-husdjur. Det bästa är att abonnemang hjälper oss att driva Habitica. Tack så mycket för ditt stöd -- det betyder mycket för oss. ---- 21/3 2019 KLÄCKNINGSDRYCKERNA HIMMELSK OCH REGNBÅGE! PLUS USE CASE SPOTLIGHT OM ATT SKAPA RUTINER Kläckningsdryckerna Himmelsk och Regnbåge En ny husdjurssort är här! Spana in den sprillans nya kläckningsdrycken Himmelsk och återvändaren Regnbåge från Marknaden för att ljusa upp din avatars Vår-look och använd dem för att kläcka vilket vanligt husdjursägg som helst (Magiska kläckningsdrycker fungerar inte på Uppdragshusdjursägg). Husdjur från Magiska kläckningsdrycker är inte kräsna, så vad du än matar dem med blir de glada! När de försvunnit från Marknaden kommer det ta minst ett år innan kläckningsdryckerna Himmelsk och Regnbåge är tillgängliga igen, så se till att skaffa dem nu! Use Case Spotlight: Rutiner Månadens Use Case Spotlight handlar om användning av! is about Routines! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking for new ideas to set up related tasks. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to review and evaluate your tasks? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! ---- 19/3 2019 VÅRYRAN BÖRJAR! BEGRÄNSAD UTGÅVA UTRUSTNING, SÄSONGSBUTIK OCH ÄGGUPPDRAG! Begränsad utgåva klass-outfits Fr.o.m. nu t.o.m. 30:e april finns en begränsad utgåva outfits tillgängliga i Belöningar! Beroende på din klass kan du vara en Molnsmygare, Rödhakehelare, Bärnstensmagiker eller en Orkidékrigare. Det är bäst att du blir produktiv snabbt för att hinna tjäna ihop tillräckligt med Guld innan tiden tar slut... Säsongsbutiken öppnar Säsongsbutiken har öppnat! Säsongsvaror med vårtema finns tillgängliga att köpa, inklusive tidigare vårutrustning. Allting i butiken går att köra årligen under Våryra-eventet men det är endast öppet t.o.m. 30:e april så se till att bygga upp ett lager nu, annars behöver du vänta ett år för att kunna köpa dessa föremål igen! Ägguppdrag tillgängligt Ägguppdraget är också tillgängligt igen i Säsongsbutiken! Konstiga ägg dyker upp överallt i Habitica. Kan du samla dem alla för några färgglada Ägghusdjur och -riddjur i utbyte? ---- 14/3 2019 FIRA PI-DAGEN MED HABITICA! Hej habiticaner! Till firandet av Pi-dagen den 14:e mars har vi gett samtliga användare utsökta pajbitar som ni kan använda för att mata era husdjur. Vi har också gett alla användare varsin festliga Pi-paj-hatt och -sköld så att ni kan fira i stil. Ha det så kul med dem, och tack för att du är del av vår gemenskap! ---- 12/3 2019 HABITICA-BLOGGEN: NYA GILLEN OCH WIKI-SPOTLIGHT PÅ DAGLIGA UPPGIFTER Gille-spotlight: Ännu fler nya och framstående Gillen! Det finns en ny Gille-spotlight på bloggen som lyfter fram några nya framåtsträvare i vår gemenskap! Spana in den nu för att hitta nya häftiga platser i Habitica att hänga på, med folk som delar dina intressen och mål. Blogginlägg: Dagliga uppgifter Månadens utvalda Wiki-artikel handlar om Dagliga uppgifter! Vi hoppas att den är till hjälp för dig när du jobbar på att slutföra dina rutinuppgifter. is about Dailies! We hope that it will help you as you work on completing routine tasks. Se till att spana in den och låt oss få veta vad du tycker genom att nå ut till oss på Twitter, Tumblr, och Facebook. ---- 5/3 2019 MARS-BAKGRUNDER OCH FÖREMÅL FRÅN VAPENSKÅPET! Vi har lagt till tre nya bakgrunder i Bakgrundsbtuiken! Nu kan din avatar mata fåglar vid Ankdammen, ögna igenom Blomstermarknaden och jaga Vårgott i ett Fält med målade ägg. Spana in dem under Användarikon > Bakgrunder! Dessutom finns det nya utrustningsdelar i det Förtrollade vapenskåpet (som du kan köpa med Guld), inklusive Vårplagg-setet. Se till att jobba hårt på dina uppgifter i verkliga livet för att få samtliga delar! Hoppas du tycker om dem :) 1/3 2019 MARS FRAMGÅNGSUTMANING OCH NY TAKE THIS-UTMANING Habitica-teamet har lanserat en ny serie officiella Utmaningar i Official New Year's Resolution Guild (Officiella Nyårslöftes-gillet). Dessa Utmaningar är till för att hjälpa dig sätta uppnåbara mål och sen hålla dig till dem under årets lopp. I den här månadens Utmaning, Reach for Your First Achievement, fokuserar vi på att sätta mindre delmål som milstolpar! Den har ett pris på 15 Juveler som kommer delas ut 1:a april till fem tursamma vinnare. Grattis till vinnarna av februaris Utmaning: February Challenge, Mistress Cerny, Zsuzsa, Chelusine, Sparks, och Jinmav! Nästa Take This-utmaning har också lanserats, "Do One Thing Well!", med fokus på att minimera multi-tasking. Spana in den för att få ytterligare delar av Take This-utrustningssetet! Take This är en ideell organisation som vill informera gamer-gemenskapen om psykisk hälsa, utbilda om psykiska sjukdomar och hur man kan förebygga dessa samt minska stigmat kring psykisk ohälsa. Grattis till vinnarna av förra Take This-utmaningen "Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care!": storprisvinnaren orli, och andrapristagarna Hoofter, Fluor, wema, Shilo_The_Eldest och selesnyancat! Dessutom har alla som deltagit i Utmaningen fått en del av Take This-setet, om man inte redan hade hela setet. Du hittar det nya föremålet bland dina Belöningar. Hoppas du tycker om det! ---- Februari 2019 28/2 2019 SISTA CHANSEN FÖR EN MASSA GODSAKER! Sista chansen för Hemlighetsfull förälskelse-setet Påminnelse: idag är sista dagen för att abonnera och få Hemlighetsfull förälskelse-setet! Ett abonnemang ger dig också möjligheten att köpa Juveler med Guld. Ju längre ditt abonnemang, desto fler Juveler får du! Tack så mycket för ditt stöd! Du hjälper hålla Habitica igång. Sista chansen för Kläckningsdryckerna Amor och Rosenkvarts Påminnelse: idag är sista dagen du kan köpa Kläckningsdryckerna Amor och Rosenkvarts! Om de återvänder så blir det tidigast om ett år, så skjut inte upp det! Sista chansen för Uppdragsbunten Mythical Marvels Idag är också sista dagen för att köpa den rabatterade Djuruppdragsbunten Mythical Marvels, som innehåller uppdragen Enhörning, Grip och Sjöorm för endast sju Juveler! Spana in den nu i Uppdragsbutiken innan den blir blott en legend! ---- 25/2 2019 FEBRUARIS MYSTISKA ABONNENTFÖREMÅL! PLUS USE CASE SPOTLIGHT Februaris abonnentföremål avslöjade! Februaris abonnentföremål har avslöjats: Hemlighetsfull förälskelse-setet! Du har endast fyra dagar på sig att få föremålet när du abonnerar. Om du redan är en aktiv abonnent, uppdatera sidan och bege dig sen till Förråd > Föremål för att hämta din utrustning! Abonnenter får också möjligheten att köpa Juveler med Guld -- ju längre du abonnerar, desto fler Juveler kan du köpa varje månad! Det finns också andra fördelar, såsom längre tillgång till icke-komprimerad data och ett gulligt Jackalope-husdjur. Det bästa är att abonnemang hjälper oss att driva Habitica. Tack så mycket för ditt stöd -- det betyder mycket för oss. Use Case Spotlight: Att dela på hushållssysslor Vi har lagt upp en ny Use Case Spotlight på Habitica-bloggen! I den finns flera toppenförslag om hur man kan använda Habiticas uppgiftssystem för att hantera delandet av hushållsysslor. Förslagen skickades in av habiticaner i Use Case Spotlights-gillet. Dessutom håller vi på att samla användarbidrag till nästa Spotlight! Hur använder du Habitica för att sätta upp rutiner? Vi kommer välja ut tips inskickade av spelare till Habitica-bloggens Use Case Spotlights nästa månad, så lägg upp dina förslag i Use Case Spotlights-gillet redan nu. Vi ser fram emot att lära oss mer om hur du använder Habitica för att göra förbättringar i ditt liv och få saker gjorda! ---- 19/2 2019 NY RABATTERAD UPPDRAGSBUNT: MYTHICAL MARVELS! Om du är sugen på att utöka ditt Habitica-stall med fler magiska föremål har du just nu tur! Fr.o.m. nu t.o.m. 28:e februari kan du köpa Djuruppdragsbunten Mythical Marvels och få uppdragen Grip, Sjöorm och Enhörning, allt för endast 7 Juveler! Det är en rabatt på 5 Juveler jämfört med att köpa alla separat. Spana in bunten i Uppdragsbutiken idag! ---- 14/2 2019 BLOGGINLÄGG! WIKI- OCH GILLE-SPOTLIGHTS Blogginlägg: Grupp-planer Månadens utvalda Wiki-artikel handlar om Grupp-planer! Vi hoppas att den är till hjälp för dig när du delar uppgifter med vänner och familj. WSe till att spana in den och låt oss få veta vad du tycker genom att nå ut till oss på Twitter, Tumblr, och Facebook. Gille-spotlight: fler nya och framstående Gillen Det finns en ny Gille-spotlight på bloggen som lyfter fram några nya framåtsträvare i vår gemenskap! Spana in den nu för att hitta nya häftiga platser i Habitica att hänga på, med folk som delar dina intressen och mål. ---- 12/2 2019 ALLA HJÄRTANS DAG-FIRANDE! INKLUSIVE KLÄCKNINGSDRYCKERNA AMOR OCH ROSENKVARTS Habitica firar Alla hjärtans dag! Till äran av Habiticas firande av alla former av kärlek, vare sig det är vänskap, familj eller romantisk kärlek, har några av butiksägarna klätt upp sig! Ta en titt runtomkring för att beskåda deras festliga nya utsmyckningar. Skicka ett Alla hjärtans dag-kort Hjälp motivera alla de fina människorna i ditt liv genom att skicka dem ett hjärtligt kort. Endast under nästa vecka kan du köpa ett Alla hjärtans dag-kort för 10 Guld från Marknaden. För att ha spridit kärlek och glädje genom gemenskapen får både den som skickat kortet OCH den som fått det varsitt eftertraktat "Kära vänner"-emblem. Hurra! Medan du är där, varför inte ta en titt på de andra korten som du kan skicka till ditt sällskap? Varje kort låser upp sin egen särskilda prestation... Kläckningsdryckerna Amor och Rosenkvarts En ny husdjurssort är här! Det är så spännande för oss att få introducera den nya Magiska kläckningsdrycken Rosenkvarts, och förkunna återkomsten av Amor-dryckerna! Mellan nu och 28:e februari kan du köpa dessa drycker på Marknaden och använda dem för att kläcka vilket vanligt husdjursägg som helst (Magiska kläckningsdrycker fungerar inte på Uppdragshusdjursägg). Husdjur från Magiska kläckningsdrycker är inte kräsna, så vad du än matar dem med blir de glada! När de försvunnit från Marknaden kommer det ta minst ett år innan Amor och Rosenkvarts är tillbaka, så se till att skaffa dem nu! ---- 5/2 2019 FEBRUARI-BAKGRUNDER OCH FÖREMÅL FRÅN VAPENSKÅPET! Vi har lagt till tre nya bakgrunder i Bakgrundsbutiken! Nu kan din avatar laga mat så det ryker i ett Medeltida kök, njuta av utsökta lukter utanför ett Gammaldags bageri och känna kärleken i en Festsal för Alla hjärtans dag. Spana in dem under Användarikon > Bakgrunder! Dessutom finns det nya utrustningsdelar i det Förtrollade vapenskåpet (som du kan köpa med Guld), inklusive Kock-setet. Se till att jobba hårt på dina uppgifter i verkliga livet för att få samtliga delar! Hoppas du tycker om dem :) ---- 4/2 2019 FEBRUARIS FRAMGÅNGSUTMANING OCH NY TAKE THIS-UTMANING Habitica-teamet har lanserat en ny serie officiella Utmaningar i Official New Year's Resolution Guild (Officiella Nyårslöftes-gillet). Dessa Utmaningar är till för att hjälpa dig sätta uppnåbara mål och sen hålla dig till dem under årets lopp. I den här månadens Utmaning, Hone Your Weapons, fokuserar vi på att förfina och begränsa dina mål så att de blir lättare att uppnå! Den har ett pris på 15 Juveler, som kommer delas ut till 1:a mars till fem tursamma vinnare. Grattis till vinnarna av januaris Utmaning: Challenge, RainbowZebra27, Annobethal, Pheonix_Heart, rachalza, och grimreader! Nästa Take This-utmaning har också lanserats, "Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care!", med fokus på att ta hand om de energiförvar vi använder när vi hjälper andra. Spana in den för att få ytterligare delar av Take This-utrustningssetet! Take This är en ideell organisation som vill informera gamer-gemenskapen om psykisk hälsa, utbilda om psykiska sjukdomar och hur man kan förebygga dessa samt minska stigmat kring psykisk ohälsa. Grattis till vinnarna av förra Take This-utmaningen, "Feed Me, Seymour!": storprisvinnaren _andrey och andrapristagarna runners-up Comebach, FoxInABoxPls, chadm73, creadeliefje och NTScott! Dessutom har alla som deltagit i Utmaningen fått en del av Take This-setet, om man inte redan hade hela setet. Du hittar det nya föremålet bland dina Belöningar. Hoppas du tycker om det! ---- Januari 2019 31/1 2019 HABITICA FÖDELSEDAGSFEST! Habiticas födelsedagsfest! 31:a januari är Habiticas födelsedag! Tack så mycket för att du är del av vår gemenskap - det betyder mycket för oss. Följ nu med och fira med oss och NPC:erna! Tårta till alla! Till äran av festligheterna har ni alla fått ta emot ett urval av smaskiga tårtor att mata era husdjur med! Dessutom säljer Köpmannen Alexander tårta i sin butik under de nästa två dagarna, och du kommer då och då finna tårta när du gör klart dina uppgifter. Tårta fungerar som vanlig husdjursmat, men om du vill veta vilken sorts husdjur som gillar vilken tårtbit kan du kolla på wikin för spoilers. Festkläder Bland dina Belöningar kan du hitta gratis Festdräkter! Vilken färg du får beror på hur många gånger du firat Habiticas födelsedag. Bär dräkten stolt! Födelsedagsfest-prestation Till äran av Habiticas födelsedag har alla fått ta emot prestationen "Habiticas födelsedagsfest"! För varje gång du firar med oss får du en till av samma prestation. Last Chance for Polaris Set Reminder: tomorrow is the final day to subscribe and receive the Polaris Armor Set! Subscribing also lets you buy Gems for Gold. The longer your subscription, the more Gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Last Chance for Winter Wonderland Hatching Potions Reminder: tomorrow is the final day to buy Starry Night, Peppermint, and Icy Snow Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! ---- 1/28/2019 JANUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS REVEALED! The January Subscriber Items have been revealed: the Polaris Item Set! You only have until Jan 31 to receive the item set when you subscribe. If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Items to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems for Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. ---- 1/24/2019 HABITICA BLOGS: TIPS ON STARTING ANEW AND APOLLO STAFF SPOTLIGHT Use Case Spotlight: Turning Over a New Leaf This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Turning Over a New Leaf! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking to make a fresh start in 2019. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to share and divide household chores? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! Staff Spotlight: Apollo There's a new Staff Spotlight on the blog! Come meet Tressley, aka Apollo, and learn how our favorite Yo-yo-mancer balances his design work for Habitica with his enthusiasm for Hot Fries and playing the drums. ---- 1/18/2019 GUILD SPOTLIGHT: NEW AND NOTABLE! There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights some of Habitica's new and interesting Guilds! Check it out now and find a new group where you can share your interests and goals! ---- 1/14/2019 LAST CHANCE: GIFT A SUBSCRIPTION AND GET ONE FREE! Tomorrow is your last chance to take advantage of our promotion where if you gift somebody a subscription, you get the same subscription for yourself for free! Subscribers get tons of perks every month, including exclusive items, the ability to buy Gems with Gold, and a cute exclusive Jackalope Pet. Plus, it helps keep Habitica running :) To gift a subscription to someone, just open their profile and click on the present icon in the upper right. The special promotion will only run until tomorrow, so if you've been curious about trying out a subscription, now's the time! Make a friend happy and use all your new Gems to go questing together. Please note that if you or your gift recipient already have a recurring subscription, the gifted subscription will only start after that subscription is cancelled or has expired. Thanks so much for your support! <3 ---- 1/11/2019 SUBSCRIPTION GIFTING ON ANDROID AND WIKI SPOTLIGHT Subscription Gifting Available on Android! Hey everyone! We've added the ability to give gift subscriptions using our Android app. Go to Menu > Gems and Subscriptions and tap "Gift a Subscription" in the Subscriptions tab. Subscribers receive lots of fun perks, such as exclusive gear, the ability to buy Gems with Gold, and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. There are a few days left of our Gift-One-Get-One promotion, so this is a great time to check out this new Android feature! Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. Blog Post: the Orb of Rebirth This month's featured Wiki article is about the Orb of Rebirth! We hope that it will help you as turn over a new leaf for 2019. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. ---- 8/1 2019 VINTRIGA AVATAR-MODIFIKATIONER OCH NYTT DJURUPPDRAG! Vintriga hudtoner & hårfärger Säsongsutgåvan Vintriga hårfärger är nu tillgänglig att köpa! Du kan nu färga din avatars hår i nyanserna Snöig, Pepparmint, Mistelgrönt, Aurora, Vinterstjärna eller Festlig. Dessutom är Säsongsutgåvan Vinterhudtoner också tillgänlig nu! Du kan färdigställa din vinteravatar-look med hudtonerna Aurora, Prydlig, Festlig, Mistel, Polar, Socker eller Vinterstjärna. Båda dessa säsongsbegränsade modifikations-seten kommer endast finnas tillgängliga att köpa t.o.m. 31:a januari; efter det försvinner de och återvänder först om ett år, så se till att lägga vantarna på dem nu! Du finner dem under Användare > Redigera karaktär! Nytt djuruppdrag: Veloci-rapparen! Slipa på dina beats och träna på dina rim--det är dags för en rap-duell! Skaffa det senaste husdjursuppdraget, Veloci-rapparen, och få listiga velociraptor-husdjur genom att slutföra dina uppgifter i verkliga livet. ---- 4/1 2019 JANUARI-BAKGRUNDER OCH FÖREMÅL FRÅN VAPENSKÅPET! Vi har lagt till tre nya bakgrunder i Bakgrundsbutiken! Nu kan din avatar vara med i en Arkeologisk utgrävning, skriva i en Skriftlärds verkstad eller trotsa en kraftfull Lavin. Spana in dem under Användarikon > Bakgrunder! Dessutom finns det nya föremål i det Förtrollade vapenskåpet, bland annat det nya Skriftlärd-setet. Se till att jobba hårt på dina uppgifter i verkliga livet för att få samtliga delar! Hoppas du tycker om dem :) ---- 2/1 2019 JANUARIS FRAMGÅNSUTMANING OCH NY TAKE THIS-UTMANING Habitica-teamet har lanserat en ny serie officiella Utmaningar i Official New Year's Resolution Guild (Officiella Nyårslöftes-gillet). Dessa Utmaningar är till för att hjälpa dig sätta uppnåbara mål och sen hålla dig till dem under det nya årets lopp. Spana in årets första Löftesutmaning för att påbörja din väg mot framgångsrika nyårslöften! I Begin Your Quest fokuserar vi på att välja realistiska och uppfyllbara nyårslöften! Fem tursamma vinnare kommer få ett pris på 15 Juveler när utmaningen stänger den 1:a februari. Grattis till vinnarna av decembers Utmaning: Drosera, Dan O'Dea, StefanieFreige, N5t5lie och DeLauraen! Nästa Take This-utmaning har också lanserats, "Feed Me, Seymour!", med fokus på att utveckla hälsosamma matvanor. Spana in det för att få ytterligare delar av Take This-utrustningssetet! Take This är en ideell organisation som vill informera gamer-gemenskapen om psykisk hälsa, utbilda om psykiska sjukdomar och hur man kan förebygga dessa samt minska stigmat kring psykisk ohälsa. Grattis till vinnarna av förra Take This-utmaningen, Don't Be a Completionist!: storprisvinnaren Hoofter och andrapristagarna mvchelle, Phosphor, agentdwib, KSPanda och fghberius. Dessutom har alla som deltagit i Utmaningen fått en del av Take This-setet, om man inte redan hade hela setet. Du hittar det nya föremålet bland dina Belöningar. Hoppas du tycker om det! Category:News Category:Underconstruction